


Стив Роджерс носит трико, но он не ваша девчонка с плаката

by WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: College, Feminist Themes, M/M, Multimedia, Summer 2014, WTF_Starbucks_Team_challenge, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки прослушал курс о Капитане Америка и написал итоговую работу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стив Роджерс носит трико, но он не ваша девчонка с плаката

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steve Rogers Might Wear Tights, but He's Not Your Pin-Up Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185989) by [RosaLui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaLui/pseuds/RosaLui), [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



> **Примечание:** отсканированная курсовая работа, постЗС

[ **ЧИТАТЬ PDF** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B3Np50bMf91SNWJkTlJrNVFYeWs/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
